


the beautiful changes

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Huxloween 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Kylo Ren, Autumn, Chubby Armitage Hux, Comfort Food, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo muses on their relationship while he and Hux enjoy some seasonal autumn treats on an impromptu date.





	the beautiful changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble with chubby!Hux for my friends who like him. It doubles as some sweet fall fluff, too, so I hope everyone can enjoy it for that!
> 
> For Huxloween Day 3: "Pumpkin Spice."

Hux is already leaning up against the wall outside of the cafe when Kylo jogs up to him. It’s a local popular selfie spot, purposefully decorated by the cafe to draw in more customers with ornate street art, but Hux pays it no mind. On the whole, he’s not really one for adhering to social media trends, as he considers them superficial and unimportant. It’s even a bit of a challenge for Kylo to get him to take normal pictures together, with no fancy backgrounds or weird filters or other frivolities, but lately as the fall creeps upon them and Hux finally gets to cover up with his favorite clothes, he’s been a little more willing to be shown off. 

Kylo definitely appreciates the shift in fashion. Hux’s weight makes it hard for him to enjoy a lot of summer outfits, considering they tend to be a bit more revealing than what he’s comfortable with, and the heat often leaves his thighs and underarms chafed something awful. But Hux looks as elegant as any magazine model in his current clothes—a nice pair of dark jeans, knee-length boots, a sleek black coat that cost more than what Kylo’s last painting sold for, and a soft grey cashmere sweater that clings attractively to his heavy curves of his chest and belly. 

“Hey,” Kylo grins as he clops to a halt beside his boyfriend, barely winded by the sprint from his studio to the cafe down the block. He puts his arms around Hux, drawing him in close. “Sorry. You been waiting long?” 

Hux easily slides into the embrace, his pillowy belly squishing up against the muscular abdomen hidden beneath Kylo’s flannel shirt. “Not really. You came in record time.” 

“Well, yeah. It’s not every day you get off work early.” 

“I honestly think my supervisors were growing a little tired of my suggestions and just wanted an excuse to get me out of their hair. But you know, I wouldn’t have to micromanage everything if they did their jobs properly,” Hux pulls a face at the spots of white and red paint dotting Kylo’s shirt. “You better not get any of that on my clothes. They’re a lot nicer than your thrift-shop rags.”

“What? It’s dry.” Kylo rubs the fabric between to fingers to prove his point. Hux’s frown deepens in disbelief, to Kylo decides to kiss it off his chubby cheeks, before detangling his arms from around his boyfriend. He opens the door to the cafe, holding it so Hux can amble through without trouble. Hux rolls his eyes at the unneeded chivalry, but says nothing, eager to get inside and get a warm drink and maybe a freshly-baked scone or two in his belly. 

“Save the usual spot, will you?” Kylo pats Hux’s elbow and nods towards the couch squashed up against the cafe window. It’s stuffed with soft cushions and sagging slightly in the middle, but it’s the only seating in the whole place where Hux and Kylo can sit comfortably together. If they can’t snag it, they usually just take their coffee to go, heading off to spend the afternoon either in the local park or at the paint-splattered table in Kylo’s studio. 

The blue-haired barista at the register flashes a smile and repeats their usual order back to him before Kylo can even eke out a hello. He laughs and shakes his head, making a comment about bad habits as he almost unconsciously slips a dollar into the bedazzled tip jar. Before he and Hux had started coming here, Kylo almost never tipped at coffee houses, but from the moment the baristas had suggested Hux get his latte made with heavy cream if he wanted a more decadent drink, Kylo had felt it appropriate to show his appreciation more often. The smile Hux gives while he enjoys his treat without a care in the world is always well worth it. 

“Make Armie’s with pumpkin spice today, though,” Kylo requests as he hands over his credit card, “and throw in a couple of the scones, too. Whichever ones you like. We’ll take ‘em home if we can’t finish.” Hux could always nibble on some for breakfast tomorrow. 

“He likes maple, right?” The barista points her pen to the pastry case. “Those are new starting today.”

Kylo smiles fondly.

“Probably. He likes just about anything, as long as it’s sweet.”

“You two are the sweet ones,” she laughs as she swipes Kylo’s card and passes it back to him, “seriously. You guys really are a breath of fresh air these days. Nice to see true love still alive and well.” 

It’s funny, a couple years back Kylo would’ve never imagined _ anyone_, not even himself, could ever call Hux “sweet” and mean it. When they’d first met, Hux had been, in essence, a total asshole. Kylo had been brought on to paint a mural in the lobby of Hux’s office, where the irritable, stick-skinny ginger had become a bit of a fixture. Always in the same stiff suit, always sipping on a cup of black coffee as if he could absorb its potency and become even more of a bitter prick. Hux had often stopped to look at Kylo’s in-progress work, though rarely with admiration. He always wore a sneer, as if it was sculpted on his face and would genuinely pain him if he were to try to break it into a smile, or even a slight smirk. Kylo hadn’t exactly _ hated _ him, but he also hadn’t exactly been heartbroken when the commission was finished and he didn’t have to endure Hux’s daily glaring and quiet, conspiratorial mutters. 

It wasn’t until Hux himself contacted Kylo with a business card he’d snatched from one of his coworkers that Kylo learned he’d had the wrong idea all along. 

Kylo’s heart lifts as he makes his way to the pick-up counter and spies Hux settled comfortably in their usual spot, one hand resting against the arm of the couch and the other rubbing idly over his large belly. Kylo smiles secretively when he notices Hux’s sweater has ridden up a little bit, revealing a crescent of dimpled, creamy skin. Things really had changed a _ lot _ in the past few years. Hux’s attitude isn’t all that’s gone soft.

Kylo knows he's a little shy about his new figure sometimes, but to him Hux is absolutely breathtaking. If he'll let him, one day Kylo wants to translate all that beauty into one of his art pieces, just so the rest of the world can no longer disregard it. 

Maybe he could even paint on Hux's belly directly, decorating the plump, pale canvas with spirals of rich gold and shimmery ruby, just to make Hux feel more worthy of the worship Kylo loves to shower him in. 

The barista slides out their drinks and scones so quickly Kylo’s pretty sure they might’ve skipped a couple orders in the line. Kylo winks and thanks them, holding his mocha and the bag of scones in one hand as he cradles Hux’s latte in the other. 

His boyfriend looks totally relaxed, grateful to be off his feet and well-cushioned on his favorite couch. Hux may be a cutthroat in the office, but when he’s off the clock, he’s more like a languid, pampered cat—content to take it easy, fritter the day away, and enjoy some decadent treats in the meantime. And Kylo’s got quite the decadent treat for him to properly ring in the fall season.

“Here. This’ll wake you up.” Kylo sits down next to Hux and carefully nudges him with his elbow. 

Hux grunts in a thank you, taking the hot mug from Kylo with both hands. The towering spiral of whipped cream wobbles precariously, prompting Hux to preempt the inevitable and lick the cinnamon-speckled top off. He gets a little on his upper lip, quickly lapping at it before Kylo has the chance to help him out. “Aww, Armie.” He pouts. “Come on. Don’t leave me hanging.”

“You have your own, you glutton.”

Kylo chooses not to point out the irony there. “But it’s more fun to taste it off your lips.” 

Hux huffs. “Oh, please, we’re in public. How can you be so shameless?”

“How can you be so cute?” Kylo says, but backs off to take a sip of his own mocha instead. Blush colors Hux’s soft cheeks and even starts to spread to his ears, and he sinks his head shyly into his sweater collar like a plump ginger turtle. 

Outside, the overcast afternoon starts to sprinkle. Umbrellas pop up along the sidewalk as rivulets of rain cascade down the window behind the pair. After awhile Hux snuggles in closer to Kylo, even allowing him to palm his soft middle and nose against his temple as Hux nibbles on his second scone. 

It may be chilly outside, but inside the cafe it’s nice and warm and cozy as home, and in that moment there’s nowhere that Kylo would rather be than cuddled up with his boyfriend on their favorite couch, filling their bellies and warming their hearts with the delicious, decadent flavors of their favorite season.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
